libertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Kree
Kree is a major island in the archipelago of Libertalia. It is the third largest island in terms of size after Guara and Montego, and the fourth largest in terms of population after the former two and Antillia. Kree's de facto capital is Cantonne, with their loose theocratical government based in the Sitadel. The island is most known for its vodou traditions and the dangers both real and mythological surrounding its large central forest, Fenwa Forest. Economy Kree is fiercely isolationist and largely self-sustained, although necessary trade is made at Cantonne, one of the four major trade centers on the Tradewind Current. Kree is rich in rare minerals, such as silver and cabalite, and along with the hides and other parts of the island's unique fauna, these resources are more than valuable enough to exchange for valuables such as spices and gunpowder. Since much of the land is not viable for agriculture, most settlements within Kree are small fishing vtillages and hunting communities. Those who practice vodou, bokors and houngans, tend to live in isolated cabins within Fenwa Forest, although some of the larger towns and villages may have a houngan in residence for their healing capabilities. The Libertalian Bean is used in cities such as Cantonne and Toussaint, and less often in villages, where barter is more prevalent. Outsiders wishing to venture into the forest have recently begun hiring Kreefolk guides which has rejuvenated the need for currency, particularly in Toussaint. Even more recently, lords and merchants from Imperia have been paying handsome sums to acquire certain rare animal and plant parts without having to step into the forest themselves. Government Kreefolk are the most spiritual people across Libertalia, and such the highest authority on the island are the Children of Loa, a theocracy based in the Sitadel. The Children are a council of the highest priests on all sides of the vodou power: those who convene with neutral blue loa, pure yellow loa, and volatile red loa. The Children are seldom seen, to the point where outsiders doubt their actual existence. All major crimes involving vodou and spirituality--desecration of shrines, immoral use of vodou, theft of one's zemi, etc.--are resolved in the Sitadel, where masked acolytes telepathically convene with the Children, who in turn are said to directly commune with the most powerful loa such as Baron Samedi to determine their verdicts. The masked acolytes, often bokors and houngans themselves, also serve as taxmen collecting tithes for the Children to maintain the Sitadel and other shrines and temples throughout Kree. These acolytes are also tasked with providing ceremonial goods to Kreefolk on major holidays, such as the Moontide Festival and Allsouls. Cantonne, by far the largest city in Kree, functions as the capital in many ways, mainly economical. Most Libertalians have never ventured further than Cantonne, and Kree's isolationist attitude has served itself well, mainly due to the harsh dangers of its landscape and fear many Libertalian's have for the island. Kreefolk pirates are particularly feared due to the presence of vodou on board, making them dangerous and unpredictable in battle. Cantonne has a standing militia, along with the masked acolytes of the Children, that deter unwanted intruders. Several attempts by Imperians to colonize and settle on Kree have failed. Certain lords have suggested plans to build a paved road through Fenwa Forest, some even going as far to arrive on Kree shores with lumberjacks and bricklayers. These venturers were quickly, and not politely, refused access. Of the four major islands in Libertalia, Kree is the only one with no Imperian embassy or Great Indigo Company office. Climate & Geography Kree is the southernmost major island in Libertalia, and nearest to the Drowning Sea.Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Libertalia